


Double Trouble

by graveExcitement



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveExcitement/pseuds/graveExcitement
Summary: Cyan discovers an inexperienced impostor, and decides to show him the ropes.
Relationships: Alien Impostor & Human Impostor (Among Us), Cyan & Purple (Among Us), Impostor & Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Emergency Meeting: An Among Us Flash Exchange





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



Purple looked at Cyan. Cyan looked at Purple. The grisly, torn-apart corpse of White looked at nothing, because it was a corpse. 

Cyan sighed. “Mate. You’ve got to be more careful. What if one of the others had seen you?” They were standing in Storage, which wasn’t a bad place to murder someone, all things considered, but Cyan had walked in on it. And if he could wander in and see Purple standing over a dead body, anyone could. That was a quick ticket to being dropped into the volcano that MIRA Corporation’s Polus research station was built around.

Purple tilted his head a degree further than most humans would find comfortable. “Then you do not intend to report this?”

“No, dude. I would have slammed that alarm button by now if I was.” But he also wasn’t keen on being found at the scene of the crime. He pulled out his tablet. It was the standard tablet issued to crewmates, complete with a map, a list of your assigned tasks, and a voting interface for meetings. He’d jailbroken it and added some handy programs he could activate at a moment’s notice. He tapped Storage’s door icon and after a moment, the door slid shut with a groan. After another moment’s thought, he tapped the lightning bolt icon at Electrical, and the lights began to sputter and go out. 

Cyan was prepared, of course; his helmet was tricked out with a special night-vision faceplate. No point turning out the lights if he was going to be just as blind as the crewmates. The Post-It stuck to his faceplate that read “DUM” kind of got in the way, but that was fashion for you. “Shall we?” he said to Purple, gesturing at the vent. 

Purple inclined his head, and slipped into the vent. Cyan followed him in. It was only recently that he’d realized he could use the vents; if he’d been any taller, he probably couldn’t have managed it. Turned out there were advantages to being short. For his part, Purple was over six feet tall, but he seemed to be entirely comfortable in the vents for a different reason. Cyan firmly squashed the animal part of his brain that was screaming _spines don’t bend that way!_

“Let’s head towards the office,” he decided. “Anyone in there has probably already left to fix the lights.”

Purple didn’t reply, but began scuttling down the passageway that led to the vent in the hallway outside the office. Cyan suppressed a shudder, watching his joints bend in ways no humans could bend. He crawled after him, though he was a good deal slower. By the time he reached the vent, Purple had already exited. Cyan peeked out, and saw Purple standing in the office, pretending to fill up the water cooler. No one else was around, so he pulled himself out of the vent and joined Purple. As he did so, the lights flickered back on.

“So,” Cyan said, keeping his voice quiet, “was that your first kill?”

Purple craned his neck, checking to see if anyone else could hear. This would have been a fine idea, except that in doing so Purple turned his head nearly a full one hundred eighty degrees, akin to an owl. Cyan pressed a hand to his helmet in dismay. Purple turned back to the water cooler and murmured, “Yes. How did you know?”

“Most impostors know to make a speedy getaway,” he said. “Plus sabotages, to distract the crew and divert them from the body.”

He nodded slowly. “Like you did with the lights,” he said. “That was quick thinking.”

Cyan shrugged. “It's habit at this point.”

Purple glanced at him. “Lime and Blue?”

“Yep, those were me,” he said easily. It was nice, getting to talk about murder with someone who understood, someone he didn’t have to play the fool for. He’d stabbed Lime in O2, then cornered Blue in the Specimen Room. Lots of accusations had been thrown around in the subsequent emergency meetings, but he’d slid under the radar.

Purple considered this. “The murder weapon in both cases was a knife,” he said.

“That’s right.” He patted one of his pockets, which concealed a hidden blade. So did three of his other pockets, but this knife was his favorite.

“An ordinary knife." Purple tilted his head, observing Cyan. "You’re… a human.”

“Well, yeah.” Not much point denying it.

“Then why would you…?”

Cyan shrugged. “I’ve got beef with MIRA Corp. Plus, Lime and Blue were pricks.”

“I see. Still, why would you assist me? You could have left me to my fate, at no cost to yourself.”

“Sure, I could’ve. But from my view, we’re on the same side, and I don’t mind showing you the ropes.”

At that moment, the emergency meeting alarm blared. Looked like someone had found White’s body. Purple stiffened.

“Relax,” said Cyan, patting his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. Just stay quiet like you usually do, and let me do the talking.”

He took a seat at the table, and Purple slowly did the same. 

“I’ll keep you safe,” said Cyan, already mentally reviewing their cover story. “Impostors gotta look out for each other.”


End file.
